Baby Winchester: One-Shot
by RoslynKing
Summary: In this one-shot you find out you're pregnant with Sam's baby Be sure to vote in the poll on my profile and review to let me know what one-shots to post next


**This is the fourth one-shot I've posted. Be sure to check out my profile and vote in the poll to let me know what other one-shots you would like to see! I always check reviews, so review and tell me what you would like me to post next! I'm ALWAYS up for a challenge!**

Baby Winchester  
One-shot

Reader POV (Gender: Feminine)

Your breath is shaking as you lay the small stick on the edge of the sink. You slide your back against the wall until you're sitting on the cool tiles.

"It's gonna be a negative. It has to be. There is no damn way it won't be." You murmur, head in your hands. The nausea was starting again. You rub your fingers against your temples as you count out the three minutes needed.

Once the time is up, you stand on legs of jelly and close your eyes, picking up the pregnancy test. The bold blue plus sign is burned into your brain as soon as you see it. You could see this thing from space it's so obvious.

A small cry of surprise escapes your throat and you plop down onto the side of the tub. A small rap on the door makes you jump.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Sam questions in a soft voice.

You nod your head, clearing your throat before answering. "Yeah, I'm f-fine." Your voice cracks. This is totally not okay.

With a trembling hand, slowly and tentatively, you press your fingertips to your abdomen. "You'll be so loved." You whisper. "But this is not a life you want. This is not a life I would choose for you."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asks again.

You take a deep breath swallow down your fear, and go to the door. You open it a crack, giving Sam a small smile. "You might want to go sit down, sweetheart."

He gives you a confused look but complies, inching his way onto the cheap motel bed.

You grab the test up and shove it into your back pocket, stepping out of the bathroom and moving to stand in between Sam's knees.

"You know that... I love you. Right?"

He smiles, a heart-wrenching, fuzzy, warm smile that makes your insides tingle. "I love you too."

You hesitate, staring at your hands. "Well... You also know that... I take the pill religiously, right?"

His eyebrows come together. "What are you–"

You interrupt, placing your finger over his lips. "Please wait until I'm finished."

You move your finger and continue when you realize he's waiting patiently. "Okay. About two weeks ago I started feeling pretty sick. I thought I might be getting a cold or something, but then it didn't go away. And the other morning, when we woke up and you were kind of, fondling me... My breasts hurt _so_ bad... And I just knew. And now I actually _know_. I just wanted to say that, if this isn't what you want, you don't have to stick around. But I'm keeping it."

You place the small white test in Sam's hand before sitting on the bed beside him. It's like he's frozen. He sits there, staring at the pregnancy test and the blue plus, not saying a word. Not blinking, not moving.

You touch his arm. "S-Sam?"

He jumps, as if he was lost in thought. As he turns to face you a huge smile stretches across his face.

"Is this for real?" His cheeks look like they're getting sore.

You nod, feeling a little giddy and grinning at him. "Yeah."

He stands, grabbing you up off the bed and wrapping you into a hug. "This is so amazing."

"But... Isn't this dangerous?" You can't help but being scared. You know what happened to Sam as a baby. What happened to his mother, his father. How Dean has been killed. How Sam himself has lost his own life due to the way you live.

Same shakes his head. "I will protect you and our child with everything I have. Nothing will _ever_ happen to us. I'll keep our family safe."

"Our family." You repeat, trying the words out on your tongue.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He pulls back to smile at you.

"What?"

His grin is smug. "We're going to get married, have a cute little house with a white fence, maybe a dog. We're going to have the pitter-patter of tiny feet across the floor of our home."

A tear slips down your face. "We get to be happy."

He wipes it away, pressing a small kiss to your lips. "Forever."


End file.
